


Third wheel

by fake_royalty69



Series: Younger brother [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family Drama, Foster Care, Lafayette centric, M/M, Rating for Language, Underage Drinking, Underage sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_royalty69/pseuds/fake_royalty69
Summary: He may act tame, but never imagine he’s been domesticated, Lafayette almost said to his dad once, but he bit his tongue as he saw full of tenderness father’s eyes completely focused on Alexander Hamilton.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Younger brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716328
Kudos: 66





	Third wheel

It appeared that Alexander Hamilton was — in fact — very clingy and Lafayette hated this even more than his past attitude of asshole and bully. After more or less six months of trying and falling, Washington finally tamed wild boy, even though for Gilbert and Martha he was still rude and introverted. He didn't care about anything that Martha tried to do for him. Homemade meals, desserts, recommendations on what to do for fun. All that Alexander cared about now was completely seized George’s attention.

_He may act tame, but never imagine he’s been domesticated_ ,  Lafayette almost said to his dad once, but he bit his tongue as he saw full of tenderness father’s eyes completely focused on Alexander Hamilton. 

It was a weird day for Lafayette. On Saturday Alexander came to the kitchen before he got called for lunch and asked if they can eat in the living room. Lafayette almost screamed. No! Obviously, they couldn't, they always eat in the dining room, that what it's for, right? 

”Of course we can,” said Washington gently smiling. ”Why?” 

”There is a program on TV I would like to watch, sir” Alexander answered. ”If that's not a problem”. 

Martha didn't appreciate eating in front of the TV, but just like Laf, she kept it for herself.

Alexander's program was long, boring and no one except him enjoyed it. Martha didn't pay attention to TV, but for Alex and George, she stayed till the end. Lafayette looked at his phone and send an angry message to John about how much he hates his new, younger brother. 

_ Johnny boi: idk, man _

_ Johnny boi: he seemed alright  _

_ Johnny boi: maybe ur just jealous? _

_ La fa yeet: why would I be jealous?  _

_ Johnny boi: cuz ur dad and staff _

_ Johnny boil: didn't u say smth about how clingy to him that kid is? _

_ La fa yeet: cuz he is _

_ La fa yeet: you should see him at home, at school he plays strong and everything  _

_ La fa yeet: but I haven't slept all night for weeks, dude, he ends up screaming for nightmares  _

_ La fa yeet: and then George needs to sush him and cuddle to sleep again  _

_ Johnny boi: huh _

_ Johnny boi: he's been in foster care long, you don't what he's been through  _

_ La fa yeet: and I don't care  _

_ La fa yeet: he's an asshole, I'm not gonna sympathize with him just bc he's being pussy  _

_ Johnny boi: whatever, dude _

_ Johnny boi: take him to me tomorrow  _

_ Johnny boi: maybe two of you will work things out  _

_ La fa yeet: v funny _

He put down his phone and looked over at Alexander sitting right next to George. He never sits next to Laf or Martha as if George was the only one he cared about. He almost always was ignoring Lafayette and he started to be nice for Martha (for sure because of George), but still cold and distanced.

”John’s asking if you want to go with me tomorrow at his party,” said Lafayette, after the program was over. ”Just a few friends, no alcohol or anything.”

”Why would I go?” asked Hamilton. ”It’s your friends, not mine.”

”Just saying”, Lafayette murmured, shrugging. ”You're invited. Don't need to go.”

”Don't need to go where?” asked Washington, walking into the living room again. Lafayette sighed.

”To John’s party”, he answered. ”You said I could go”.

”You can. Why don't you want to?”

Washington sat down next to Alexander, who automatically moved closer to him, not even paying attention.

”Those are not my friends”, he repeated. ”I don't want to go as the third wheel.”

”I’m sure you won't be”, said Washington, smiling gently. ”Maybe you should go. I think you and John would find common ground.”

Yeah, what else?

On the party came many more people than just a few friends and ’no alcohol’ rule failed miserably. Alexander, who came anyway, didn't seem to bother by that. In fact, he looked much less bored than he did in the car.

”You're not drinking”, said Lafayette, stopping Hamilton from grabbing a drink. 

”And why is that?”

”You're not even sixteen”, sighed Lafayette. ”Take that drink and I'm calling dad”.

”Then you're going to be in trouble too, you know?”, asked Hamilton. ”If you call him, I'll get wasted bad enough to cry him in the shoulder and blame you.”

Lafayette didn't have time to respond or even hit the younger boy for not even trying to hide his manipulation.

”Laf! You're late”, greeted Laurens with a big smile on his face. His eyes almost immediately laid on Alexander. ”Hello, Alex”, he said suddenly in a much deeper voice than he was using usually.

Alexander just smiled, looking at Laurens carefully.

”Dude”, said Lafayette, stopping his friend from following Alexander, when he stepped further into the house. ”What the hell?”

”Sorry, I didn't notice before, but he's my type.”

“You’re type is owning a dick, piss off”, said Lafayette with anger. “You can’t hit on him, get it?”

“I haven’t even done anything, yet”.

“Yet!?”

“Jeez, calm down”, said Laurens, rolling his eyes. ”I won't do anything. Fine. I thought you didn't like him. Where's that protectiveness comes from?”

”It’s not about protecting him”, answered Lafayette. ”It’s about me not wanting to look at you two sucking each other faces off. And, you're eighteen and he's barely sixteen, so that’s illegal.”

”I didn't say I wanna fuck him”, said Laurens. ”I mean I do consider that, but I can wait until his legal.”

”Fucking hell, Laurens.”

”Just kidding, just kidding”. John raised his hands, laughing. ”May I at least talk to him and eventually ask him out?”

”No.”

”Too bad, cuz I'm gonna”.

And who was talking about the third wheel , thought Lafayette as he spent rest of night looking at Hamilton and John flirting with each other. 

Losing best friend after losing father didn't seem so bad. 

But his hatred toward Alexander Hamilton was growing and growing. 


End file.
